Across The Universe
by nothingsgonnagetintheway
Summary: "Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on, across the universe." Cargan drabbles based on Beatles songs.
1. Nowhere Man

**Welp, so I've been listening to the BTMovie soundtrack for days now and I've been listening to the Beatles a lot more now because of it. And I'm not even the biggest fan of what I'm doing with this... BUT, I cannot finish what I have started. (PS, I'm terrible at writing chapter stories, so that's definitely out of the question.) Anyways, back to the point, I'm gonna ATTEMPT to do these as drabbles or whatever. So, every one will have a Beatles song incorporated into them. Or I hope. And my finals week is coming up, so who knows when these will be done. So, yeah. Anyways, I hope you like them. And feel free to review and/or give ideas. Also, I wanna reply to reviews but I'm fanfiction illiterate. Oh, and I don't know about the rating. I'm just guessing here. Haha, so I'm gonna shut up now. So, heeeere weeee goooo. **

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia had the same routine every day. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, head off to his 9-5 office job, take a walk through the park, head home to eat dinner and go to bed. He didn't need a change, it was fine for him and it worked; until a Tuesday changed his life.<p>

He was on his daily walk through the park when he saw a young man, around the same age as himself, sitting on a park bench, playing his guitar. He stared at the man, completely mesmerized by him. He had never believed in love at first sight, but Carlos assumed that this is what it felt like. Carlos walked closer, unable to take his eyes off of him. He sat down on the bench across from him and held up his newspaper to make himself less obvious. The young brunet began singing and Carlos felt his heart swell.

"_He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all these nowhere plans, for nobody," _the brunet sang. "_Doesn't have a point of view, knows not where he's going to, isn't he a bit like you and me?"_

Carlos lowered the paper to find the brunet staring straight at him. He quickly looked away, got up and hurried away. When he felt far enough away, he turned back around to see the man's eyes still on him. Carlos couldn't wait to get home.

The next day, Carlos started his routine all over again, but he couldn't forget the brunet. His voice was playing in his head over and over. He walked home through park as always and saw the man again, sitting in the same spot, playing his guitar. He sat on the same bench as the day before, but this time actually looked at the brunet while he played. The man noticed Carlos and gave him a slight smile. Carlos bashfully looked away, a small blush rising on his cheeks. He rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Carlos and headed towards him. The man cleared his throat and Carlos looked up to see him standing in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Logan," he outstretched his hand towards Carlos. Carlos reached out and shook Logan's hand and it felt like electricity was running through his body.

"C-Carlos. I'm Carlos."

"See you around, Carlos."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. And I'm writing the next one right now, so I hope to get it out soon. Review if you like. :)<strong>

_** PS, the song is called Nowhere Man. :) **_


	2. All My Loving

**Here's the second one. :) And the song for this one is All My Loving. I guess if you wanna get a better idea of it, you should listen to it. But if you want to, haha. AND, I figured out how to change chapter titles, so I'll just put the songs there, too. Oh, I don't think I need to put it, but I don't own anything. Except the junk that comes from my brain. So, here ya go. :)**

* * *

><p>"Carlos, I won't be gone for long. It's just a week," Logan sighed.<p>

"Do you really have to go?" Carlos held onto Logan's hand as tight as he could. Logan was getting ready to board a plane and head to the Future Doctors of America conference in Memphis. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, something he couldn't pass up.

"You'll be fine, darling. I've got to go. I'll call you when I land." Carlos bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying. Logan placed a kiss on Carlos' cheek before turning towards the door. Carlos gave a sad wave and a soft "goodbye." He walked to the couch and flopped face first, scolding himself to not cry. He settled for reaching out to the tv remote and searched for something remotely interesting. He decided on a hockey game but started to feel tired in the middle of the second period, so he took a nap instead. A few hours later, he awoke to find he had four missed call and three texts, all from Logan.

_I just called, but you didn't answer. I made it to Memphis. I love you. -Logan_

_Just got my schedule for the week, won't be able to talk much. -Logan_

_I'm off to my first lecture. I'm assuming you're asleep, text me when you get up. Love you. -Logan_

Carlos couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. He sent a quick text back, hoping Logan wasn't busy. Carlos didn't know anything about how long these lectures would last, but if it was something that he would call "Logan's nerd stuff," it would probably take hours. Carlos sighed as minutes passed. He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate and the words "Text from Logan" appearing on the screen.

_Sorry, I'm still in this lecture. Shouldn't be too much longer. -Logan_

_I miss you - C_

_I miss you, too. All my loving, darling. -Logan_

Carlos' heart swelled with love. He knew it didn't matter how far away Logan was, he'd always send all his love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, xoxo. :)<strong>


	3. Dear Prudence

**So, here's the third one. This one's based on Dear Prudence. (Such a beautiful song, but I think all of their songs are.) I had to change the song a little, but it was only the name. So, yeah. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Logie, will you please come out?" Carlos pleaded. His boyfriend had locked himself in his room and refused to come out because of the new kids that had made fun of him. "Please Logie, for me?"<p>

"No, Carlos. I'm not coming out ever. Just leave me alone." Logan's voice was weak and although the door muffled the sound, Carlos could still tell he had been or still was crying. Carlos had never seen his boyfriend so upset about something another person said. Logan was the type who let it roll off his shoulder. Carlos was unsure of what the kids had said, but all Logan said was "they're right. The new kids are always right about me," before he ran to his and Carlos' room.

As Carlos paced the hallway, he got an idea. Rushing around the apartment, he headed for the shared bathroom and searched through all the drawers until he found what he needed. Bending the bobby pin as he reached the door, he fiddled with the lock until it clicked open. He turned the knob and saw complete darkness.

"Logan, where are you?" The only reply Carlos received was sniffles. Knowing the room like the back of his hand, he made his way to the shared nightstand and flipped on the light. His eyes searched the room until he found a body shaped blanket curled up in the corner. He walked over to it and slowly pulled the blanket off of Logan. Logan looked up at Carlos with the saddest look he'd ever seen. He wanted to cry for Logan.

"How, how did you get in?" Logan whispered, finding his hands and the floor more interesting than Carlos.

Carlos held up the bobby pin and chuckled before he said, "Katie taught me."

Logan let out a small laugh before his face fell again. Carlos sat down next to him and placed his face between his hands.

"Logie, will you tell me what happened?"

"They just told me," Logan bit his lip. He didn't want to actually cry in front of his boyfriend. "They said that I should just quit the band. That the only reason I'm here is because you felt bad for me and I should just go back to being an ugly nerd."

It took a lot from Carlos to not pat his helmet and head down to hurt whoever said that to Logan. Instead, he placed a soft kiss to Logan's forehead.

"That is not true, Logan. You're here because you deserve to be here. Don't ever listen to them. You're beautiful, dear. Please, please forget about them." Logan shrugged his shoulders, wanting to forget, but couldn't. He looked at Carlos and he had on what Logan called his "thinking face." Carlos snapped his fingers and jumped up, pulling Logan with him. It was silent until he heard Carlos singing a familiar tune.

"_Dear Logan, won't you come out to play. Dear Logan, greet the brand new day. The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you. Dear Logan, won't you come out to play." _Carlos grabbed Logan's hands and began spinning him around. He let go as he began singing again. Carlos went over to the window and flung the curtains open revealing a beautiful sky.

"_Dear Logan, open up your eyes. Dear Logan, see the sunny skies. The wind is low the birds will sing, that you are part of everything. Dear Logan won't you open up your eyes?" _

"Care to join me for a walk in the park?" Carlos smiled. Logan nodded and grabbed Carlos' hand as he led them out the door. When the reached the hallway, Logan stopped, forcing Carlos to turn around to him.

"Thank you," Logan said kissing Carlos' cheek. "I love you."

A small blush appeared on Carlos' face as he returned the kiss to Logan.

"I love you, too. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? <strong>

**Yes, no, maybe? :)**


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

**Erm, I know it's been forever.** **I'm sorry like crazy.** **And I'm really not trying _not_ to update, but school was killing me. (I had eleven papers due in one day at one time. Procrastination is my enemy!) Now, it's work that's killing me. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into this, but nothing's coming to me. That's how it is with Gravity. I have what I want to write, but it doesn't sound/feel right to me. But I _am_ trying. So, if you're reading this. THANK YOU! :) **

* * *

><p>"Sorry, sorry. Excuse me, I'm sorry," a young brunet murmured as he walked through the halls of school. It was Logan's first day at a new school and he didn't want to cause any trouble. So instead, he kept his head towards the floor, only glancing up to see if he was getting close to his class. Upon seeing his class number, he quickly turned into the room and ran straight into another student. Logan's book went flying and the other boy's helmet went flying off his head.<p>

"I am so sorry!" Logan exclaimed, his face turning red.

"No big deal, dude. Wait, I've never seen you before. You new?"

Logan nodded before adding, "yeah, just moved in."

_Way to go Logan, I'm pretty sure he knew that. But, my God, he's beautiful. Are guys allowed to be beautiful? Or do they just have to be called hot. I need to get a hold of this whol-_

"Awesome! I love new kids," the boy said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm Carlos and you are?"

"L-L-Logan."

"L-L-Logan? With like two L's?"

Logan chuckled, his face flushing even more. _I think I'm in love. _"No, just, just one L. You can add two things of nervousness though."

_That made no sense, Mitchell. You're an idiot. But, I just made a fool of myself and he didn't say anything. _

"I can tell that," Carlos laughed. "Well, there's like two minutes before the bell rings. I'm not technically in this class, but I aide for Mrs. Johnson. She's pretty awesome. Here, I'll show you where to sit."

Carlos led them to the back of the room where two boys sat, fighting over a brownie.

"No, it's mine!" The blonde shouted.

"Jo brought you one yesterday, this one's mine!"

"Guys, guys, shut it," Carlos said, immediately stopping the fight. "This this Logan. He's new! Logan, this is James and Kendall."

"H-hi," Logan stuttered.

"Your stuttering's kinda cute, you know that?" Carlos said. Logan blushed once again. _I'll never make it through this class._

"Anyway, I'm gonna head to my locker. I'll show you around though later, Logan. See you in a few!"

"Okay, see you!" Logan whispered, not wanting to give away how excited he truly was. Once Carlos left, Logan looked around the room. No other person captured his attention like Carlos did. _I'll never forget his face, he's definitely the guy for me. _A few minutes later, Carlos walked back into the room and Logan couldn't help but smile. His nerves were gone and he wasn't upset about being at a new school. _Yeah, he's what I've been missing._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was that. But, thanks for reading. (I feel like I say that a lot, but seriously, I really do mean it!) Review? :)<strong>


End file.
